familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo-Nerd II
Robo-Nerd II is episode twenty-four of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters. This series was originally aired from ABC on April 24, 1992. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Gary Menteer. Plot Urkel revamps his Urkelbot into a crime-fighting bot, encouraging Carl to use the technology to solve a rash of convenience store burglaries. Meanwhile, the Winslow women get a nasty surprise when the new shampoo that they ordered causes them to go bald. Synopsis After experiencing Urkelbot developing a personality of his own and having to shut him down with foam from the fire extinguisher, Steve repairs him and they have a heart-to-heart talk. Feeling remorseful for his actions, Urkelbot apologizes to Urkel and asks for his help in keeping him distracted from another incident. Steve immediately realizes that he needs a job to keep him busy. He revamps Urkelbot as a crimefighting robot. Urkel reintroduces him as Urkelcop to Carl and Lt. Murtaugh while they talk about a serial robber with countless convenience store robberies. Carl is less-than-thrilled but eventually caves in when Steve convinces him to use the technology to help stop it. Also Laura gets another job selling a new brand of shampoo from a company called Larniece Cosmetics, from a Funky Rap magazine ad. When she, Harriette, Estelle and Rachel try it thinking their hair will come out great, they find themselves bald. Carl, Eddie and Richie struggle not to make jokes about them bald, while Judy is the only one who is sympathetic towards them. When Laura calls the company to complain, she finds out the number has been disconnected. Carl tells her that she's been scammed. Thinking fast, the women makes a quick trip to a wig store to buy wigs to cover up their baldness. At a stake out in a convenience store called Pete's Shop and Save, Carl pretends to be a clerk working there while Steve sets up Urkelbot. During that time, he thinks it's a waste of time and says the chances of it being robbed are one in a million. Urkelbot corrects Carl by telling the odds are actually one in three, forcing him to question how the robot knew that. Steve reveals that while looking though the map, Urkelbot mapped out the location of the previous robberies. Using triangulation, Urkelbot mentions that he was able to detect a pattern and deduces that the robber will likely hit Pete's Shop and Save next. No sooner than Carl and Steve get into character, the robber shows up. Pulling out his gun, he holds both Steve and Carl hostage by forcing them to do tasks for him but by that time Urkelbot easily gained the upper hand against the robber and had him arrested. Later after buying wigs, Harriette, Laura, Rachel and Estelle ask Steve if he can use Urkelbot to track down the con-artists who sold them the shampoo that got them bald and have them arrested too. Unfortunately after having a talk with him, Steve tells them that Urkelbot has no interest in being a police officer because it's a dangerous job and wants to be a dancing robot. He created a dancing robot partner named Laurabot to dance alongside him. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow and Laurabot(voice) * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Urkelbot(voice) * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh Cameo * Michael Chambers as Urkelbot * Matt Landers as Robber * Anne Gagen as Costumer * Ron Smith as Laurabot Trivia * Guest Star: Michael Chambers as Urkelbot Quotes : Harriette: Steve, as soon as our hair grows back, do you think Urkelbot could do a DNA sample to track down those con-men? : Estelle: And snatch THEM bald headed? : Steve: Well, he would, but he can't, so he won't. : Rachel: What do you mean? : Steve: Urklebot decided police work is too dangerous, so he's given it up and is becoming a dancer. ---- : [At Pete's Shop and Save.] : Carl: I still say this is just a waste of time. The odds of this store being robbed are one in a million. : Urkelbot: Correction, the odds are one in three. : Carl: Where does he get this stuff? : Steve: Triangulation. Urkelbot pointed on the map the locations of the previous robberies. : Urkelbot: I detected a pattern and deduced the most logical spot to be hit next. : Carl: [frustrated] And here we are at Pete's Shop & Save. : Steve: Right-er-rooney. ---- : Eddie: Yo, Waldo, how do I look? : Waldo: With your eyes! ---- :Urkelbot: Freeze dog breath. :Robber: What?! :Urkelbot: You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. :Robber: Shut Up! What are you anyway? :Urkelbot: I'm your worst nightmare! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season Three